KIO part 1: First Mission
by AngelicKuro
Summary: Introduction to a new series, this is just meant to introduce the main characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Kuro's first mission

Kuro, a new member of Organization XIII with dirty blonde hari that's down and the ends were curled up, he had a sheath on his back, he was wearing, well, an orginization XIII outfit, is very unique, because he is a half-elf, not a nobody. He had only been in Organization XIII for a few days, and he already had fallen in love with one of the female members, Xion, our story begins on the day of his first mission.

It was another dark night in the world that never was, Draxnew and Xion were out for a walk, Kuro, out of jealousy, was spying on them. Xion and Draxnew were of course, holding hands. Kuro was hiding in odd places, behind buildings, inside buildings, on top of buildings, under buildings (which required a special forklift to get him out of there it aint pretty), and even in the sewers they walked on top of. Kuro was bored to death, until of course he heard his name.

"What do you think of that new fellow, Kuro, Xion?" asked Draxnew.

"Well," said Xion, "I think he's kind of nice."

"Cool! Me too!" said Draxnew. That was it, for about five minutes, then Kuro bumped into someone in the sewers. He looked forward and saw Vexen. "Vexen?!" Yelled Kuro, "What are you doing here?"

" This is a secret way to my secret lab." Vexen said, "What are you doing here?"

"Spying on Draxnew and Xion," But I'm really bored, so I'm going home." Kuro did so, he went to the outdoor elevator. And he went up to the 73rd floor. He walked into his bedroom, when he opened the door and walked in, and the first thing he noticed, was "Saix was here" in big red letters, in spray paint. Kuro got enraged. "WHERE THE HELL IS SAIX?!!!" He yelled, Saix heard him from the 31st floor and jumped into his room from the bottom of Kuro's floor. "Saix, is right here,"

"SAIX!! WHY DID YOU WRITE THIS?!!" Kuro yelled as he pointed to the big red letters. And, Saix grabbed Kuro's hood and started pulling him across the hall. "LEMME GO!! LEMME GO!!" Kuro yelled, saix just continued to pull, when they got into the room across the hall, which was Draxnew's room, he watched Saix pick up an empty can of red spray paint. Then Saix walked out. "Draxnew," Kuro said, "I should've known, Draxnew has been out to get me ever since he saw me flirt with Xion!"

"There's a huge surprise," said Marluxia from behind him, "Now, my little friend, what seems to be the issue?"

"Uh, Marluxia," Kuro said, "Why are you talking like that?"

"Because I love you!"

"W… what?! I DON'T WANT YOU TO LOVE ME!! I WANT XION TO LOVE ME!!"

"OOOOO! JUICY!!!" Marluxia said as I transformed into Demyx, "I can't wait to tell Drax!"

"Who?" Kuro said

"Drax! Ya know, Draxnew!"

"Oh yeah! That guy is my best friend but I'm really mad at him!"

"Why?"

Kuro drags Demyx into his bedroom and shows him the red paint.

"But it says Saix was here!" Demyx said,

"Yeah but I found a Red spray paint can in Draxnew's room."

"Oh…… why were you in Draxnew's room anyways?"

"Why are you following me?"

"Xemnas needs…"

"MEETING!!!" Came a loud voice over the newly installed intercom, Then all the organization members, except Draxnew and Xion, appeared in that creepy white room with the chairs that they meet in.

"Where are the two lovebirds?" said Xemnas, Draxnew and Xion appeared right after Xemnas finished his question.

"Sorry we're late," Draxnew said.

"Oh, its ok" said Larxene, who has been very calm and nice lately, weird…

"You should be sorry!" Xemnas yelled, "You waisted one whole second of our time!"

"ok…" Draxnew said frightened…

"Whatever," said Xemnas, "I'mgoingtogiveKuroXionandDraxnewamissiontogoandkillthattraitorAxel'ssomebodyRenofromFFVII." He said very, very fast, then. Draxnew, Xion and Kuro warped to a gummi ship and took off. "WOOH!!" Kuro said.

"What is it?" Draxnew asked

"WE GONNA MEET RENO FROM FFVII!"

""I KNOW!!!" Draxnew yelled happily, then the three of them continued through space.

Note: Draxnew was created by Yaridovich23; Kuro was created by, well, me!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Reno from FFVII (whatever that means!)

The three of them were STILL flying through the cosmos and they noticed a world known as Hollow Bastion. "Is that where he is?" Kuro said.

"No… he's at Olympus Coliseum doing… stuff," Draxnew said.

"How do you know?" Kuro asked

"Xemnas told me while you were cheering."

"OH!" Kuro replied. They continued through space until they reached Olympus Coliseum.

"Is that where he is?" Kuro said as he pointed to Olympus Coliseum.

"Yes…," Draxnew said

"Finally!" Then the…uh… the narrator counts his fingers (yes he can do that) three of them landed in Olympus Coliseum. "So," said Xion, "Where is Reno from FFVII?"

"Ugh, DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING?!!!" yelled Draxnew, then he stormed angrily into the Coliseum, and then Kuro went over to Xion and whispered in her ear "Ya know, if I was your boyfriend, I would never freak out like that…"

"That's nice for you," Xion replied

"Oh come on!" Kuro yelled,

"What?" Xion asked

"Why won't you at least give me a chance?!"  
"If me and Draxnew brake up, come talk to me."

"Fine…" Kuro replied. The three of them continued to the coliseum. And then about three seconds later Kuro asked Xion, "Are you two broken up yet?"

"No," she replied. Then the three of them met up with a guy with red hair and a black outfit.

"Excuse me!" Draxnew said, "Can you help us find Reno?"

"Reno huh?" said the man, "Why do you need to speak with him?"

"Business"

"Ok, I'm listening, Draxnew!" The man said.

"Huh?" Draxnew aid, "How do you know who I am?"

"I've been watching you for quite some time, your darkness powers are quite... interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"I want that sword of yours!" Reno said.

"Too bad!" Draxnew yelled, then he summoned a dark sword and stabbed Reno in the chest.

"Ugh… dang… your good…" Then Reno died, Let's take a moment for the fangirls to cry over Reno's loss.

One minute later.

"Ok, now what do we do guys?" Kuro asked,

"We go home." Draxnew said. Then the three of them got in their spaceship and flew home.

I know this is a bad ending, but it's just the first in the series, Draxnew was used with Yaridovich23's permission.


End file.
